A black column space (BCS)/black matrix (BM) less technology applied in a liquid crystal display panel can reduce one BM process, so as to save manufacturing cost. Generally, spacers which are used to support the thickness of the panel are made of a transparent material, but in the BCS technology, the spacers are made of a black material, so that the spacers of the black materials can directly instead of the BM to achieve a light-shading effect.
In a high vertical alignment (HVA) display mode, the used electric field is a vertical electric field, and a liquid crystal display panel has a transmitting area (transfer pad) 11 which is outside of a display area, so that signals outside of the display area of an array substrate can be transmitted (transferred) into a color filter substrate.
As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel of a common HVA mode comprises a array substrate 10 and a color filter substrate 20, wherein metal traces 12 are disposed on a substrate base plate 11 of the array substrate, and an insulation layer 13 is disposed on the metal traces, then a first transparent conductive layer 14 is disposed on the insulation layer 13. The first transparent conductive layer 14 is connected with the metal traces 12. A black matrix 22 and a second transparent conductive layer 23 are disposed on a substrate base plate 21 of the color filter substrate, wherein the second transparent conductive layer 23 comprises common electrodes, and spacers 18 are disposed on the second transparent conductive layer 23. The material of the spacers 18 is a transparent material. A sealant 17 is coated between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and supporting particles 16 are filled into the sealant 17 which is positioned on the edge area of the panel. The first transparent conductive layer 14 is connected with the second transparent conductive layer 23 by a plurality of metal balls 15. That is the signals on the array substrate are transmitted to the common electrodes through the metal traces which are on the periphery of the display area.
As shown in FIG. 2, a difference between a liquid crystal display panel which is the HVA mode having the BCS/BM less technology with FIG. 1 is that: the material of the spacers is changed to black material, as shown in numeral 18 of FIG. 2, so that the black matrix 22 is omitted, and by disposing the spacers 18 of black material on the second transparent conductive layer, it can achieve a light-shading effect. However, for implementing the signal transmission in the transmitting area, it is necessary to remove the spacers 18 of black material which are in the area, and because they are no black matrix disposed on the color substrate corresponding to the area, it is easily appear a light leakage phenomenon.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel (LCD) and an LCD device which solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.